deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter vs Timmy Turner
Description Harry vs Timmy Turner! Which two heroes who used to live a terrible life when their life changes with magic will win in death battle! Beginning Wiz: Magic, since it originated in ancient Greece. People around the world are fascinated by it because magic can cure diseases, hunger, or even stop... Boomstick: No one care to use magic like that today, they want it to blow up stuff and teach some bad guys some lessons! Like Harry Potter, the boy who lived! Wiz: And Timmy Turner, the chosen one! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Harry Potter Wiz: Before Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort, he was born on July 31, 1980, on Godric's Hollow. Then He was predicted to be the one who kills the dark lord and save the world; however, Voldemort learns of the news and went to try to kill the chosen one before the prophecy become true. '' '''Boomstick: So, after when he killed Harry parents with the Killing Curse, he tried to do it again to Harry. But then the mother love protected Harry to send it back to Voldemort with leaving a scar on Harry's forehead.' Wiz: After the incident, everybody in the wizarding world knows him as the boy who lived. '' '''Boomstick: Then he must live with one of the worst family in the world for eleventh years, the Dursleys. ' Wiz: However, when a giant bearded name Hagrid comes to tell that he was a wizard, also to give Harry an invitation to Hogwarts to learn magic. Harry went there making friends and learning different types of magic to be able to defeat Voldemort and save the Wizarding World. '' '''Boomstick: But before he starts planning to stop Voldemort, he must learn different spells and skills to defeat the dark lord and his minions. ' Wiz: He can use accio to summon items. '' '''Boomstick: Expelliarmus is to disarm the enemy’s weapon. ' Wiz: Petrificus Totalus is to paralyze the victim. '' '''Boomstick: Stupefy is to stun foes with many more spells. ' Wiz: But one of the deadliest spells known in the wizarding world is the unforgiving curses. '' '''Boomstick: The imperious curse can control the mind completely. ' Wiz: The cruciatus curse causes enormous pains to anyone unfortunate to be cursed. '' '''Boomstick: One of the deadliest curses is the Avada Kedavra because it can kill anything instantly. But remember, don’t confuse the spell with abracadabra. Unless you want to be charged with the murder of a magician in a kid party. Learn my lesson.' Wiz: Okay, but everyone has a weakness. '' '''Boomsticks: Yeah, he still human after all. I could kill a wizard with my trusty shotgun, and the opponent could easily destroy his wand with a single snap to make Harry Potter lose most of his magic.' Wiz: But when a hero needed to defeat the dark lord, you can count on Harry Potter. Harry Potter: Expecto patronum! ( Then he sent a spell that sends the dementors away) Timmy Turner Wiz: Before Timmy Turner was born, the parents thought they're going to get a girl, so they buy all the girly things. Explain why Timmy has a pink hat and shirt. '' '''Boomstick: I thought that they are cheap and buy the cheapest thing on sale. And wiz, how did he get those big buck teeth? ' Wiz: There some speculations, some said that he was born with them. But others think that he got them by sucking on a pacifier too long when Pappy babysit him. Anyway, then the father started to record Timmy every day. But then when they lied that make Timmy call Vicky for a babysitter, his life went for the worse. '' '''Boomstick: Yeah, now his parent ignores him with a babysitter torture him. ' Wiz: But when he threw a magic nine-ball at the wall, two magical fairy godparents come out to make wishes for Timmy. '' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH4qEM304E8 '''Boomstick: During the adventures, he saves both earth and fairy world, but he can’t save the world without some tools and magic. ' Wiz: He has fairies that are over 10,000 years old with magic that can that animated cartoon, send people into television or comics book, can shapeshift anything, make Timmy turner invisible, can create anything, mind-reading, magic beams, and many more. '' '''Boomstick: One of his forms is cleft, the boy chin wonder. This form has a grabbling hook, helicopter blades, rocket, baseball glove, and even a baseball glove. ' Wiz: After one year of keeping his secret, he gets a party with a gift. And a wishing muffin that gives him free wishes, but then he must get the muffin back from Crocker. '' '''Boomstick: Some of the items he uses are cupid bow and arrows, Jorgen von strangle jetpack, Juandissimo mirror, tooth fairy roll of tooth floss, April fool Marx mask, Easter bunny easter eggs, and Santa clause magic bag.' Wiz: But he didn’t become the chosen one just because of his fairy godparents. He can find loopholes to trick powerful beings with cartoon durability from explosions with his head completely turned upside-down. '' '''Boomsticks: What the! He just a boy but can change anything he wants. Can anything beat this kid? ' Wiz: Yes actually, even though can warp reality around him. He can’t directly kill or injured because of the limitation of the Da rule book. Also, the wands are vulnerable to water, and can’t bring back Timmy from death. But when it comes to defeating villains to babysitters, you can count on Timmy Turner! '' Timmy Timmy: I wish I was in the internet! (Then Wanda and Cosmo send Timmy into the television) 'Pre-death battle' Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' Death Battle! On a sunny morning, the sun rises into the sky with Timmy get up in his bed yawning; suddenly, a giant green dragon breath blazing fire. Timmy barely dodges the fire, but the flames destroy the bed into ashes. So, Wanda and Cosmo appear to fix the bed. Timmy: Cosmo, why did you let a dragon into my bedroom? Cosmo: Duh, everybody knows that the dragon wakes up the farmers every morning. Wanda: Cosmo, the rooster wakes the farmer every morning. Cosmo: Oh no, that’s mean the chickens should not be in the castle! Then Cosmo magically disappears to try to save the chickens from the knight. Wanda: So, sports, what you want to do for the day? Then he Jumps on the bed to grab his game console. Timmy: I will just sit here and play my video game. (Cosmo come back with a bucket of chickens.) Hey Cosmo, what happens to the chicken? Cosmo: When I got there, the kingdom is celebrating the princess have returned in England, and they give me the bucket of chicken as a gift! Timmy: Oh no! I forgot my report on England, and it's due tomorrow! Wanda and Cosmo, I wish I was at England ' ' Dark forest in England They Poof up in a dark forest, so they start to look around with Timmy writing on a page of the paper,” England was dark and scary. The end!” (So, he put away his stuff to pull out a video game) Timmy: Okay, let’s go back. I must beat this level to unlock a new character. However, Wanda protest. Wanda: Timmy, you can’t simply have eight words for a report. He signs and looks around when he sees a sword under the ice. Timmy: Hey look, a sword. I wish I have the sword! Then Cosmo and Wanda make the sword in Timmy's hand; however, a boy wearing a grey shirt with blue pants come to be known as Harry Potter come alone. And Timmy fairies scream to turn into squirrels to run up a tree. Harry: Hey kid, are you lost? And where did you get the sword of Gryffindor? Timmy: Um... The internet Harry: Okay?... So, what about you give me the sword and I can help you to find your parents. Timmy: What! But I found the sword first! Harry: Sign, well at least I only must face a muggle this time. Fight When Harry Potter pulls his wand, Timmy laughs out loud. Timmy: Ha, you going to fight me with a stick. Don't you know sword beat stick! Harry: Stupefy! Then Harry Potter sends a spell that sends Timmy into the air to the ground, so Timmy gets up to say. Timmy: You know magic, then I will fight magic with magic! I wish he was in the swamp with alligators! Suddenly, Harry was teleported to a swamp full of alligators. Timmy: Ha, that was easier than I thought. Well, back to playing my video game. However, Harry Potter uses the spell called apparition to teleport back to the battlefield. Harry: You have magic too, then you must know that I just need the sword to destroy all the Horcruxes to be able to kill Voldemort! Timmy: I don’t know who Voldemort is, but I will never give up the sword. I wish I was the cleft the boy chin wonder! Then he was turned into a cleft to sends rockets toward Harry Potter; however, he uses a protein to block all the attacks. Also, he uses incurious to tie up Timmy with rope, so Harry walks past Timmy to grab the sword when Timmy use the helicopter blade to cut the rope. Timmy: I wish a fire breathing dragon! Suddenly, a dragon appears out of nowhere start attacking Harry when he uses a tree as a shield, and send a spell. Harry: Configurio! The blast hit the head to make it unconscious, so Timmy wishes for a sword to get close to attack while Harry use the sword Gryffindor. Harry: Serpentsornia So, then a snake comes out to bite Timmy in the face, and Timmy screams out. Timmy: I wish my wounds heal with the snake is made out of a balloon! Suddenly, the snake turns into a balloon animal with him turn back to normal, so Timmy grabs his Santa magic bag to put on Jorgon jetpack to fly in the sky. Timmy: Ha, bet you wish for a jetpack! Harry: Accio Then a broomstick comes when he got on it to get next to Timmy. Harry: Don’t have to! So, they fight in the sky with Harry uses his spells and Timmy use cupid bow. Harry: Expelliarmus The spell disarm Timmy weapon to use a banishing charm toward Timmy; however, Timmy deflects the attacks with Juandissimo mirror that send the spell at Harry into the ground. Timmy laughs when he hit a cliff to fall down the ground. Both barley gets up when Timmy said. Timmy: Give up! I can simply heal myself and turn you into a bug, I wish... Suddenly, Harry pulls out his wand. Harry: You made me do this, I'm sorry. Avada Kedavra! Then a green spell hit Timmy Turner that kills him instantly, and his faries get close to him to cry about his death. Also, Harry gets on his broom to fly back to the camp when he encounters Ron. Results Boomstick: That was an amazing fight! Wiz: Yeah, it was a very close battle, but Harry got this victory! Boomstick: Even though Timmy is much stronger with more durability. It really doesn't matter if Harry a spell that can kill a person regardless of durability. Wiz: Also that Harry Potter is way more experienced and smarter than Timmy. Boomstick: Timmy Turner usually has low grades with battling mostly dumb villains with only facing a few threats that are intelligent, while Harry Potter face more experienced wizards and defeating Lord Voldemort. And I know what you thinking," Hey wiz, why can't Timmy just wish that Harry Potter wand turn into cheese or balloons?" Wiz: The main reason why Timmy don't do that because fairy magic can't affect other higher magic being. That why Timmy can't defeat other magic like the anti-fairies or the Pixies and the final nail for the coffin is that Timmy magic is very limited while Harry is not. Boomstick: So in the end, Timmy should have wished to not mess with the chosen one! Wiz: The winner is Harry Potter Next Time on Death Battle ???: "I don't plan to give up my favorite decoration. I like Mario where he is." V.S ''???: '' "Oh please fool, your family is in danger every time you pick up a butter knife. It's time somebody put you up with your misery!" Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles